Feels So Close, But So Far
by ItsRainingInsidee
Summary: Maria has just ended her relationship with jeff hardy.punk comes along and makes her happy. jeff comes back and tries to prove maria wrong that hes changed.who will she choose? Changed username from thekidd02 to Mayhem-X33 Read and Review Please!COMPLETED
1. Broken Heart, Broken Love

"_I was willing to spend forever with you." _

Those words haunted Maria _everywhere _she went. She felt _stupid._ Once loving the risk taker, _Jeff Hardy._ He was cheating right in front of her eyes; he didn't trust her, what next? He said _sorry. _But sorry was the last thing she wanted to hear.

**Maria's POV**

Gosh. I'm such a _retard._ It was just a storyline! It was just a storyline!! Was all I heard from Jeff Hardy. Oh yeah? Where were the cameras?! I didn't see that part about making-out with such a _slut _like Michelle McDrool! I'm freaking thirsty as hell. Mmm. I love arrowhead water. I'm glad I can _finally relax _in my own locker room. The last person, or should I say _thing_, (on how he was touching McDrool.) i wanna see is…

"Jeeeeeffffffffff!!! "

I heard Maryse shout. "She's in here!"

_Damn it! _What is he going to tell me? The usual, 'Ria, I'm soooo sorry! Please forgive me! It was _only _from the storyline! I love you! _I was willing to spend forever with you!_ Please forgive me!' how much do ya wanna bet? Watch this.

I heard Jeff run in and he said, "Ria, I'm soooo sorry! Please forgive me! It was _only _from the storyline! I love you! _I was willing to spend forever with you!_ Please forgive me!"

See. "You wanna know something Jeff, I _DON'T _love you! Huh! I wanna see _exactly _where it said to practically _fuck _her with no cameras recording!" I shouted.

"Right here! See!" Jeff had a _fake _smile.

"Jeff, I'm NOT stupid! I'm not an idiot!! This is fake! Just, just, _get away and out of my life Jeff!!" _Huh. Feels so good to say that. Believe it or not, it _was _fake.

------------------------

REViEWS PLZ! i love all you guys that read my stories! -aliciaa.


	2. You Can Always Make Me Smile

"_I loved you, you took my heart, stomped it on the ground, laughed, and tried to tape it back together."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Maria's POV**

I ran out of the building, into my car, and drove off before he could stop me. My parents were out. Obviously _drinking. Not caring about me._ I love Chicago. That's probably the _only _thing that can make me happy. Who's at my door? OMG.

"Hey Ree. I figured you're sad, we both live in Chicago, have nothing to do today, so, wanna talk about the whole Jeff thing?"

Of course. You know it the straight-edge, CM punk. "Um yeah. Sure. Come on in." I said fidgeting with my nails.

"Wow. You must be nervous." Phil said laughing.

"Well? What else do you expect me to be? Happy that I broke up with Jeff?!...I mean, sorry. It's just. I don't know im just confused."

"Okay. So do you wanna talk about someone else?" Phil suggested.

"Sure. Wanna know something? In fifth grade, I used to think boys had _cooties._ And now, I feel like jeff does so i totally wanna stay away from him."

"Yeah. That's _totally _forgetting about the subject Jeff." Phil said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." I said laughing throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey! That's not funny! But this is!" Phil starts tickling her.

"ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Punk stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ss.s.s.s..s..s.s.s.s..s.s..t.t.t.t..o.o..op..pp.!!!" I said laughing as hard as I could. "stoppp!!!!"

"Okay. Under _two conditions._" He's still tickling her.

"Wha…a……t.?!??!?!??"

"One, you say sorry, an-" is all he could say before getting interrupted.

"S….s.s.s.s….o.o.o...r.r.r.r.y..yy..!!!!!!!!! w..h...a..t e..l..s..e.e????!!!"

"and if you go on a date with _me _tomorrow but it's a surprise. 7:00 o'clock _sharp!"_ he suggested.

"ff.f.f.f..f…i..i…nn.n.!!!!!! Now….s.t.t..o.o.p.p!!" he finally stopped. "Ugh! You're an ass you know that right?" she punched him playfully on the arm.

"Yeah I know that. And _ow!. That really hurt."_ He said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. ! Let's go to john's house!" I suggested.

His grin turned to a frown sort of a jealousy kind. "why?"

"Because! It's the cubs vs. the white sox!" I said.

"Ohhh! Why didn't you tell me it was today?!" he through a pillow at her hard.

"OW! Okay. I deserved that for not telling you. But I thought you knew it was today?!"

"I did! just wanted to hit you and come over to cheer you up."

"Wait. So if you knew the game was today, why'd you come over for _me?"_ hmmm. That's sweet.

"Because. You're more important to me more than a cubs game." He hugged her.

"Awww! That's so sweet! Let's go!" we both ran out of the door when he pecked me on the lips. _**OMG.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Reviews**__**! did you like it? There will be more drama and more surprises coming along. Thanks for reviewing and reading my story! **_


	3. My Date

"_My heart is fixed, but not by you. I proved you wrong, let you go, can you prove me right? I don't know."_

**Maria's POV**

"Hey!" I said coming into my best friend's mickie's room.

"Hey Ree! What's up?" mickie asked me.

"Nothing. What the heck are _you_ watching?!" I asked looking weirdly at the TV.

"The hills." She said giggling.

"Are you drunk?" I asked looking suspicious.

"Shut up. And no! I like this show!" Mickie said

"Since when have I seen you watching this?!" I asked.

"Ummmmm…..oh look at the time! Isn't your date at seven?"

"It's not a date!"

"Mmhmm. Sure. Whatever you say. But for your information, Phil likes you."

"What? He does?" I said asking surprised.

"Ahhh! See! That smirk means you like him back and I'm going to tell him!"

"What!?No! I don't like him! If you tell him anything I swear to god I'll-"

"Um. Ree, its 6:50 if you didn't know." Mickie said looking at her watch.

"Holy crap! Bye Micks!" and like that, I ran out. But one thing I couldn't get out of my head is…"

_But for your information, Phil likes you._

**Phil's POV**

"Woooowwww. Where are you going? I've never seen you _this_ nice since-"

"Shut up. It's called a date I don't think you've ever heard of one john!"

"Um yeah I have! I went with Mickie once! And I've never been turned down! Unlike you! Remember ahem _Kelly_?"

"Shut up Cena. She is so-"

"Last week?!"

"Yes. And I'm going with Maria."

"Maria? Wowwwww. Nice pick. She's a keeper." john said surprised.

"Yeah. I think she's better then Kelly."

"Mmm. Speaking of girls, isn't your _so called date_ in five minutes?!" asked the _John Cena_.

"Holy crap! Yeah, yeah bye!" I said rushing out the door. Till I ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch where your-Maria?! You look, _wow. Gorgeous._" She does.

"thanks." She giggled. "You too. So where are we going?"

"Somewhere!" I said looking at this beautiful girl. "Um I'll be right back. I'm going to the restroom."

"okay." She giggled.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Maria's POV**

"Hello."

"Jeff? What are you doing here?!"

REVIEWS ANYONE?! Good? Bad? Which couple is better? Jeff and Maria? Or Phil (punk) and Maria?


	4. Big Mouth Maria

"_You know I can't just go back to you. I've found someone else. If you prove me right, then maybe you can come back home tonight."_

**Maria's POV**

"I'm here to win you back." Jeff said.

"Listen Jeff, you've broke my heart _enough _already. I'm happy with my _friend._"

"And who is that?!" he asked in jealously.

"Phil and he's _just a friend."_ I explained to this hottie in front of me. NO! Snap out of it Maria!

"He just wants you to get into his pants!"

I stood there in shock for some silent moments. Maybe he's right. NO. He isn't right. He's just saying that because he's _just jealous._ Then suddenly, I spoke up. "That's not true!" and I crossed my arms.

"Fine. Don't believe me! It's your loss not to be with this _handsome_ guy in front of you."

"STOP FLATTERING YOURSELF Jeff."

"OK. Whatever. _It's your loss._ I'll fight back for you Maria. _I promise." Was all he said before leaving._

"What was that all about?" Cm punk asked as soon as he saw Jeff.

"I…I don't know... I really don't know." We both stood silent until he broke it.

"Um shall we go?"

"Sure. Let's go." He led me into his car and he opened the door for me. "So, where we off too?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said

There was uncomfortable silence between me and him until I was about to ask the most _retarded _question ever.

"Hey did you only take me here so I could….never mind." I was about to tell him what Jeff told me! Wtf was I thinking?!

"What?" he asked.

_Stupid stupid stupid!!!_ "No. it's…..nothing."

"Ria, tell me!"

_Damn it!_ I knew he was going to drag me into this game whether if I don't tell him, he'll either tickle or hurt me! Wait. Just make up a lie! I'm so good at making up things. "Fine." I started." Jeff told me that you only took me out to get in my pants!" I said it_ really fast_ that I didn't think he heard. Hopefully not.

"What?!" was all he said in shock.

"What kind of what? What as in, what? I didn't hear you! Or what as in what the fuck?!"

"The second one." He said still looking in shock.

_MARIAS A RETARD! I AM A RETARD! DAMN! BETTER YET, I NEED TO PRACTICE ON WHAT COMES OUT OF THIS BIG, FAT MOUTH OF MINE._ "Oh" I said sounding dumb.

"Well did you believe him?!"

It took me a while to say, but I got it out. "No." at least I don't think so.

I gulped really hard.

"Okay good. Because it's not true."

That's a big relief. I felt better. I am so going to kick Jeff's ass! Then my fat mouth had to continue on! "And he also said..." _DAMN ME!!FUCK! _

"Oh now he's talking crap about me?! I'm so going to kick his-"

"It wasn't about you." I gulped hard once again. "He thought we were together and he said that he's going to win me back somehow. But I'm scared for you and him."

"Oh. Wait. Me? Why...Me?" he asked surprised.

"Because. He's dangerous. You know how Jeff is."

"No. I don't know how he is. But no need to worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine."

"Yeah I hope so." Then we left.

_I really hope so._

_**EHH. This chapter was okay. I could do better. Anyways, tell me what you think! And any ideas? Please review! Because I'm all out of ideas! That's why I took so long making this one! Tell me if it was worth the long wait! Oh yeah, and also, another reason it took me like FOREVER to post this is because the fan fiction update thingy wasn't working. I had already typed it but there was an error! So sorryz for the wait! Love you fascinated readers!**_

_**Love you guys, Alicia aka, the kiddo2**_


	5. It's Hard Loving you

"_Someone help me. I'm lost in this world, who should I choose? Am I really this beautiful girl; that they say I am?"_

------------------------------------------------------------**Maria's POV**-------------------------------------------------------------- "Okay! Now close your eyes!" said the anxious straight-edge superstar.

"Alright!" I giggled. "Is it a pony?!" I said sarcastically.

"Wow. Still loving those sarcastic jokes!" he said. "Okay. Now open your eyes!"

"OMG…."

_________________________________**Jeff's POV**____________________________________

"Where the hell did she go John!?!?! Huh? Where do you think she went!?" I went asking badly.

"Um no offense Jeff, but as your best guy-friend, you're waaayyyy past crazy!"

"Oh shut up Cena! Wouldn't you be mad if someone was with _your _girlfriend Mickie?! Like um...Cody!?"

"Um. OK. First of all, your Maria's _ex girlfriend_ so don't freak out or look to desperate for her. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's a sweet, great girl! I could go on and on about her. Well anyways, second of all, Cody doesn't like Mickie, and Mickie doesn't like Cody! They're just _best friends_!" John explained.

_Fuck you Cena._ "Well that's what Maria and Phil were! _Best friends!_ Now that might change because of-"

"_You?"_

"Yes! I mean No! Now let's stop wasting time. I know that you know where Maria went! She tells you _everything_ about guys!" I said really mad.

John sighed. "OK. But you didn't hear it from me or she'll _kill me._ Or she'll have Mark (undertaker) kill me! She went to the-"

------------------------------------------------------------**Maria's POV**--------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback: "Okay! Now close your eyes!" said the anxious straight-edge superstar._

"_Alright!" I giggled. "Is it a pony?!" I said sarcastically._

"_Wow. Still loving those sarcastic jokes!" he said. "Okay. Now open your eyes!"_

"_OMG…." __**END OF **_**FLASHBACK**_**.**_

"A…a…a. _Carnival!"_

_________________________________**Jeff's POV**____________________________________

"_The carnival?!?!" I asked. _

"Yep."

I left rushing out the door. Until…

"Where the _hell _do you think _you're_ going?!" asked Cena.

"Carnival."

_**Awesome! Jeff x Maria? Or Phil x Maria? Find out next chapter! (Hehe. BTW: Doesn't MUNK sound funny? Like Maria and Cm Punk= Munk!? Lol. I like both jeria and munk. Hehe.) Hope you guys and gals enjoyed it so much! Ideas? Suggestions? Reviews? That would be nice! Thx! **_

_**Love all you stars and studs! (Lol Maria.)**_

_**__ Alicia. Aka the kiddo2**_


	6. Goodbye today, Hello Tommorow

Technically, I don't own anything besides this_** fictional**_ story. I hope you enjoy! I sort of put a twist in these two upcoming chapters…

"_I'm not easy, and I'll prove it if I have to."_

**Maria's POV**

"I had so much fun tonight Phil." I said.

"Me too. But are you sure you'd rather walk me home than your _own self_ home?"

"positive." I said and giggled while he laughed himself.

"Okay. You are one weird, but pretty girl. See ya later bye."

"Bye!" I said my usually cheerful self. That was my cheerful self, until I bumped into Jeff.

"Sorry about that. And um…hey."

"Jeff! You can't act like everything's okay! One minute you're cheating on me, the next, your all calm saying 'hey' like nothing happened! What the hell do you want?!" I said raising my voice while he stayed calm.

"NO. The _real_ question is what do you want? Because if it's an apology, then I'm sorry.." he _still_ remained calm.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! One word, five letters, two syllables,_ but meaningless by you Jeff.__**meaningless."**_ I said as I shoved him out of the way to walk by. I was outraged. I wanted him to know I'm not easy. So it'll take more than that. But one thing I had to be ready for was _Smackdown!_. Phil is on _raw,_ and I'm just stuck here with him. Hello tomorrow, goodbye today.


	7. Mickie James

Hey! Alicia here! I know these past few stories have been…OKAY. But I promise it'll get waaaayy better and funnier! There will be some horror parts too. Some laughs, cries, relationships, and _accidents_. Hehe. Yupp! Sneak preview:** Vickie does something evil that Maria won't like. Will it change a part of her life?** *sigh* unfortunately, I don't own anything. If I did, that would be awesome. Enjoy anyways! Heres chapter, umm….seven? I think? Yah! Seven... Anyway, enjoy!

**Maria's POV**

Today is Friday. Of course, I'm here on _smackdown_. I'm walking down the halls of the arena on my way to Vickie's office. I don't even know why she called me in. she absolutely hate my guts.

"Hi" he whispers.

Oh no. could it be….no. of course not...at least I don't think so! I let out a small chuckle. I don't wanna fight with anyone. So ima make up the truth of excuse.

"I gotta run to Vickie's office." I told him following by rolling my eyes.

"Funny. I do too! I wonder what about!?"He asked. Oh no.

"whatever." _Can I really be stuck with...Him out of everyone in here?!?!?! i thought._ I rolled my eyes again and walked into the office, surprisingly seeing Vickie with a smile. Is that even possible?

"Ahh! Just the two people I wanted to see! Sit! Sit! No! stand! No! I don't know...Well anyways, me and 'the people' I should say, know you two are in a feud. So we casted a poll who would make a better couple with you Maria. And they liked…" she paused.

I was shaking all over. Tingling. Thinking about friendship, fights, and most importantly, love. I gulped hard. "So?" I finally said.

"So! You two will be seeing _a lot. And I mean a lot_ of each other for this NEW storyline!" NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOO0OOO!!! I thought. She then continued. "It's going to start by a simple, flirty, interview, talking about how Jeff will be getting the belt from hhh! To something much, more! I'll see you two out there! Remember, I'll be watching!" we both stepped out of the office. Oh no.

"Hey... Should we start practicing?" he asked

"Um... I gotta go...I'll practice on my own." _Am I really going to forgive this asshole? _I thought. But of course, instead of practicing for next week's 'simple interview', I'm going to tell my friends all of the details tomorrow. An all friend time. Just friends. No Jeff. But Phil? Yes. Boy and girl friends. I have to tell them what went on today. But what am I going to do about this?! Phil, Jeff, a storyline?! Now it was emergency time. I _had to_ bring in one of the best friends. Aka, 'the queen of knowing the answer to every problem.' _Mickie Laree James._


	8. Friends

**Maria's POV**

I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the airplane. We just arrived at Mississippi. I'm supposed to meet Candice, Mickie, John, Randy, and Phil at Starbucks. Today was the day for the important news.

"Hey! Maria! Over here!" I heard my best friend Candice tell me.

"On my way!" I said running over to hug them. "I missed you! How's raw? I miss it! Does it miss me?!" I said giggling.

"Oh it misses you! Including…Phil!"

"Candice!!!!" I smacked her. "Seriously!"

"No! Seriously! He does! And also, it's pretty cool I guess. Boring without you. I miss you too!"

"Oh shut up! Speaking of 'he's' where's the guys?" I asked.

"On their way too." She said as we walk to the nearest café.

"Hi mickie! I miss you mickie! Can I have a hug mickie? Are you with anyone mickie? Can I have some mickie? No problem! Thanks!" mickie said acting like she wasn't there.

"Sorry micks!! Let me start over. Hi mickie! I miss you mickie! Can I have a hug mickie? Are you with anyone mickie?" I said.

"Finally I'm in the conversation! Hi Maria! I miss you too ria! Heres your hug maria! And, yes!"

"OMG. Spill the beans! Who is the lucky guy?"

"John.." she said.

"Cena?!" I asked.

"NOO! John Morrison!" she said sarcastically.

"EW! I thought you hated Morrison!" Candice asked.

"I do! I was being sarcastic! Sometimes I wonder why they made Maria the dumb one on TV, and you the normal, annoying one. You'll work better on Maria's character!" mickie laughed.

I giggled. And, someone else giggled too. Sounded like guys.

Nice burn babe." Said cena giving mickie a big kiss.

"Aw!" I said.

"That's still not funny!" Candice said pouting.

"Don't worry! The legend killer is here to save you!" said randy.

"." she said.

"OMYGOSHMARIAIDIDN'TEVENSEEYOUHEREHI!" Said john, randy, and Phil as they all hugged me and we went inside to sit and order.

(An. O MY GOSH MARIA I DIDN'T EVEN SEE YOU HERE HI!)

"Aw! Hey guys! I feel so loved! But one thing! Can plz breathe?!" I said as they hugged me tightly.

"sorry." They all said. Then randy started. "We just..missed you."

"OMG. The legend killer, not being an ass?!?! Damn I missed a lot!" I said. Everyone laughed .

"Hehehe. That's hilarious!" he said. "Wow. Different Maria! Last I've seen you, you were sweet and kind!"

"Well I'm still the same per-"

"May I take your guys' order?" said the waitress.

"Maria..You first for your welcome back." Said john.

"Okay? Um I'll take a Caramel Latte with a mocha cappuccino on the "

"Okay. Anything else? Sir? You?" she said pointing at phil.

"Ugh….mmm... Let's see, I'll get what she's getting."

(Okay. Everyone took their orders. Let's skip it.)

"So... Ria, how's…Smackdown?" Phil asked me.

"Awesome! Well actually, not really. I actually came here to tell you the news about smackdown…"

**Jeffs POV**

"Well? Tell us bro!" matt asked me.

"Yeah! What matt said!"

"Okay..Okay. Calm down Kelly! I and….Maria… are going to be in a love story line."

**Marias POV**

Everyone was speechless. It made me... Worried.

"Ohhhh girl! You got it baaaaddd!" Candice said.

"No shit Sherlock!" I said.

"Wait. But what's so bad about it?!?!" randy spoke up as he sipped his coffee.

"It's Jeff. My ex. Who cheated on me."

"Oh."

Little did Maria know that Jeff and his friends were saying the exact _opposite._

**Jeff's POV**

"I mean…I'm still in love with her."

"Woahhh! That took me off track! Dude, she doesn't love you anymore! Get over it!" said matt.

"Ugh! That's so… negative! Plz bro! Say something positive! That's why I have to prove her wrong by being in a storyline with her."

"So. Wait. Let' me get this straight. You told Vickie to do a storyline?!" asked lita.

"NO! Surprisingly, the people said we were a better couple! So it's a dream come true! I'm a freakin risk-taker for crying out loud!" I said." hopefully, by the end of this, I just hope we can at least be friends. Like I said, I love her..."

**Marias POV**

"So lemme get this straight. You hate him?" asked Candice.

"DUH! I just wish… idk... I'm so not down sharing a room with…_him_. I'm glad I'm sharing a room with you and Candice for the night, micks. I really need to ask you guys something a girl on girl talk." I said.

"Oh come on! We're you best friends!" said john

"I know! They're just things that only girls should know and not guys!" I argued.

"Ohhhh! I get it!" said john." no wonder someone's moody! I know what you girls are going to talk about! Someone's on their period!" whispered john to randy.

"AM not! Shut up!" I said smacking him on the arm.

"Then?!" said randy.

"Something! It's just-"

"Heres you bill. Have a nice day."

"Thank you." I said.

"HOLY PEPPORONI PIZZA! 50 BUCK FOR DRINKS?!?!? THIS IS CRAZY!!!"Screamed randy.

"Calm down. All on me." I said.

"Here Lemme help you out." Phil said throwing a 50 dollar bill on the table.

"Thanks. I said."I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Any day for you Maria." He said winking at me. I guess he saw me shivering cause he offered me his skull sweater.

"Thanks." I said. "Again."

"Hey Maria, Phil! We're going to go to a club! Want to join?" asked mickie.

"No thanks." We both said.

"Okay. Well, see ya two later." Mickie said. "Later lovebirds." She whispered.

"I heard that." I said.

"I know!" she said back "well anyways, peace out Maria! Phil!"

"Bye!" we both said.

As we were walking, one of my heels broke. And he noticed and started to laugh.

"Hey! It's not funny! Now I have to walk on one foot!" I said.

"or not!" he said" jump on!"

"Okay!" I jumped on his back into a piggy-back ride.

"Aye!!!" he let out a gasp.

"Opps. Sorry I'll get off. I knew I weighed too much."

"No Maria! I was just kidding! Seriously! "

"Well…okay." I jumped back on.

"Jeez woman! You're lucky you're light as hell!"

"Hehe."

"Maria..You know you're my best..Best…best…best..best friend.. and I love you. I mean like a best friend."

"Me too."

"So what do ya say we do this another time? Cause my backs starting to hurt now."

"Sorry…again."

"Alright. See ya later bye." He said walking through the halls of the hotel.

"Wait! Um can I... Come to your room with you?" I asked.

"Um... Sure! I have nothing else to do but watch the hills..."

"OMG. So, you're the one that got mickie all into that shit?!"

"Yupp." He said laughing. "Let's go." He said as we linked arms.

_I think I have a REAL crush on him. No! Snap out of it Maria!_

**Good?bad? I was too lazy to make it likebetter.(you kow? Exciting. Because this chapter was just about friends hanging out and having fun) Hope its long enough for ya! Oh yah! And thx for reviewing the last few chapters guys! You rock! :P**

**-aliciaa.**


	9. Finally

**Maria's POV**

I was walking through the corridors of the arena. Nuh uh. I wasn't ready for tonight's interview. Luckily, the doors were already open to the arena; so I got to come in an hour before the show starts. I checked in eve's room to see if she was in there. No sign of eve. So, of course, I brought my purse. And inside my purse, is my iPod that I absolutely love.

_I got your picture I'm coming with you. _

_dear maria count me in._

_there's a story at the bottom of the bottle_

_and I'm the pen._

_Make it count when I'm the one._

_Who's selling you out._

'_cause it feels like stealing hearts_

_Calling your name from the crowd._

Maria remembered when she once listened to that song "dear maria count me in" by all time low. About right after Maria had came back from Phil's place. Everyone knows she only listens to that song when she's happy for a reason. So of course, after she heard the song, she quickly changed it. Only because she thought of Jeff.

_I wake up every evening. With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working, at a 9 to 5 pace._

_I wonder how bad that tastes. _

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. _

_When you walk my way,_

_Hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell._

'Gives you hell' by the all-American rejects. She quickly fast-forwarded it to her favorite part.

_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me._

_You can take back your memories, they're no good to me._

_And here's all your lies. You can look me in the eyes._

_With the sad, sad look that you wear so well._

With that, she relaxed in her locker room and played the song over- and –over again.

**Jeff's POV**

_Baby, you know that I miss you,_

_I wanna get with you_

_But I can't right…_

_Wa_s all that played before he changed it. "Sitting in the park" by brenton woods came on.

"_Sitting in the park waiting for you."_

'Damn matt! Why! Why do you go and put songs on my iPod you know I can't stand!' he thought.

Then he found his song. 'Hero heroine' by boys like girls.

_It's too late baby there's no turning around_

_I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_

_This is how I do when I think about you_

_I never thought you break me apart_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hold on my heart_

All his thoughts were of Maria. Then he just remembered. The _interview_ which was today. Hosted by _Maria._ _Today's my chance to prove her wrong. _He thought to himself. He wanted to be at least her friend no matter how much pain it would put both of them in. he missed her. He wanted her. He didn't mean to hurt her. Then it came to him.

**Maria's POV**

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection._

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_Like the ripest one still got the seed_

"Maria Hun!" Shouted Eve.

"What? Sorry. I was listening to my iPod. Continue anyway…"

"Be glad too. YOUR SEGMENT IS NEXT!" shouted eve.

"Oh shit!!! Thanks for the warning eve!" I said

"Just wait till MVP pins Shelton then your up next!"

"Kay. Did I ever tell you how much I love you eve?"

"nope." She giggled.

"Well, I love you." I smiled.

"Me too." She smiled.

**1…**

**2…**

**3…**

And here is your _new_ United States champion! M.V.P!" he went backstage.

"Good job M." I said hugging him.

"Thanks. Good luck on your...Um…segment?"

"Yeah. See ya. I got to go. Bye M."

"Bye MK." He said back hugging me one last time.

"Maria! 3 more minutes till' your on!" Shouted a crew member.

"Bye!" I ran.

"**5 till were on the air!"**

**5!**

**4!**

**3!**

**2!**

**He pointed one with his finger silently.**

"Hey what's up you stars and studs! I'm here with Jeeeefffff Hardy!" he waved to the camera. "So Jeff!? What's it going to be like to have everything you ever wanted in your life? It's going to be your chance to get the championship back!" _What's it going to be like to have everything you ever wanted in your life? _Those words made my heart sink.

"Well Maria, it's going to feel pretty good. And I know I'm no interviewer here, but I heard your going to be the number one contender to get the belt from Michelle! It must feel good!"

_Feel good my ass._ "Yeah! I'm excited! Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure. Anything for you beautiful." He said rubbing my face. I heard the crowd getting wild. _GO along with the script Maria. Don't to think of it, that'll be awesome if I puked on Jeff…_

"What if... You lose?" I asked. _Part of the script. Remember._

"Oh I won't. You wanna know why?" he asked. I nodded. "Cause you'll be my good luck charm."

_My Vickie. For Vickie. For Vickie. You know what? The hell with Vickie! Wait. I don't wanna lose my job._

"Um hello? Maria?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah... I'll be you're good luck charm."

"Good. And I'll be yours. See ya out there." He said smacking my ass.

"**And….CUT!"**

I quickly left before anyone could talk to me. I just took a walk on the beach. Where me and Jeff used to be hanging out, making out, or cuddling. I quickly turned on my iPod.

**Jeff's POV**

_She doesn't love you Jeff. No._

He took his iPod out also.

_It's gonna burn for me to say this  
But it's comin from my heart  
It's been a long time coming  
we da been fell apart  
Really wanna work this out  
But I don't think you're gonna change_

Let it burn. By usher played. He listened to it.

_It's the way I feel  
I know I made a mistake  
Now it's too late  
I know she ain't comin back  
What I gotta do now  
To get my shorty back  
Ooo ooo ooo ooooh  
Man I don't know what I'm gonna do  
Without my boo  
You've been gone for too long  
It's been fifty-leven days, um-teen hours  
Imma be burnin' till you return (let it burn)_

Then again, he walked out of the arena.

**Maria's POV**

_Step one say you…_

"Hey. I thought you were here."

"Good guess." I said.

"Maria, I. miss us. I never meant to hurt you like that. Seriously. I'll never do it again."

"What happened to us Jeff?" I said staring at him almost about to cry.

"I. don't know. All I know is that I made the _biggest mistake of my life _by hurting you. I never meant for those tears to come out of your beautiful eyes. And if you don't for give me, I understand."

"Jeff I-"

"No. wait. Let me finish. I love you Maria and I always will. Making out with a slut is my bad. And I meant it when I said I'll be on your good luck side. _Never ever-"_

"_Jeff...-"_

"_Wait. Never EVER ever Michelle. Or any other divas. _Once again, I understand if you don't for-"

"JEFF! I forgive you!" I said crying.

"Really?" he said smiling.

"Yes." I said while he went to sit next to me. "That was the most romantic thing any guy has ever told me." I said.

"Well do you wanna stay here and watch the waves?"

"I'd love to." We both were sitting down. Having fun.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Friends. Only friends." I saw his smile drop big time.

"Ugh. Sure."

"Best?"

"Best what?"

"Friends! Silly!"

"I'd like that." He said. Bringing back his smile.

"Me too." I noticed he had a devilish grin on his face. "What are you looking at?" I said laughing. Without saying a word, he picked me up and walked to the waters. "NO! Jeff! Put me down! NOW!" I demanded him till' I realized we were _really really deep._ "You know what? Leave me up in your arms."

"What's it going to be Kanellis? Up or down?" he asked.

"Up." I said smiling convincible.

"DOWN? Down it is!"

"AHHHH!!!!" I said as he dropped me down. "I HAVE AN ASSHOLE FOR A BESTFRIEND!" I was shouting.

**Jeff's POV**

"Okay. Let's go now Miss Kanellis." Even though I wish icould stay there _forever_ with her, it was dark.

"Awww… but, OKAY!" she said giving her famous Kanellis smile. "Piggy back ride please?"

"Definitely."

"WEEEEEE!!!!" she said as I was running with her._ Finally. Finally were friends again. Finally._


	10. Airplane Arrival

**Maria's POV**

I waited for the plane to arrive at Mississippi. I had to catch a flight with the blue and the red roster. Finally, the plane arrived. So I and eve got inside the plane. My ticket read,

"A2." When I found 'A2,' I thought for a moment, who has 'A1?' As soon as I saw him approaching me, I calmed down.

"Hey." he said with a smile. "You must have 'A2? Am I mistaken?" he said with a little chuckle.

"Hey Randy." I said rolling my eyes laughing.

He took a seat next to me and said, "So Ria, I heard."

"Heard what?" I asked.

"That you might get the championship belt from McDrool! DUH!" he told me.

"Oh. OHH! I know right?! I'm so excited! Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah! Finally! And good luck!"

"Thanks." I told him. I turned on my iPod.

_Cause when I'm with him I'm_

_Thinking of you..._

_Thinking of you…_

I pulled out my _Sidekick_ and I started to text my two favorite guys.

**Jeff's POV**

''G6'' "um yes miss, where's G6 for my flight seat?" I asked the manager.

"Right over there sir." She pointed.

"Oh. Thank you." I walked over to my seat. "You gotta be kidding me right?!" I mumbled under my breath.

"Hello Jeffy."

"Please don't call me that. You know that Maria's the only one that can call me that."

"And the _Smackdowns_ woman's Champion!" she smirked.

"Michelle, for your information, your not going to have that gold in you hand next week. Maria is."

"We'll just see about that. So Jeffy, why aren't you interested in me? What did that bitch do to you?!"

"Okay Michelle! I've had it with your bull shit! Maria is a great girl! Better than you'll ever be! I was never interested in you! Never!" I shouted.

"Sir...If you keep on shouting, were going to move you to a different seat." Said the manager.

"Oh well in that case, Michelle Leigh McCool, I HATE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Sir, take a seat in 'B4' please." The flight attendant said along with security by he side.

"My job here is done. Thank you." I said as I move over there. She was litteraly the last person I wanted to see. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" I whispered under my breath.

"Hey buddy!" said Phil Brooks sarcastically.

"Brooks…"

"So I heard, you, Maria, friends again."

"Best." I said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"God you're stupid Brooks. _Best Friends._ Dumbass!"

"You're just as retarded as me! Maria told me you fell for it too…"

"Hehe. Yes. It's true. So, just to be a nice person even though we don't really like each other, where are we going next?" I asked.

"Chicago, Illinois. For Maria's match." He told me.

"Cool."

"Yeah. I guess. I'm planning to ask her something it's…"

**Maria's POV**

_Weak  
I had been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I could barely speak?  
Barely eat, on my knees_

But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible  
I see through the me I used to be

You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing  
To me with your love

I'm feeling all superhuman you did this to me  
A superhuman heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you…

_Superhuman  
I feel so superhuman  
Superhuman  
I feel so superhuman  
Superhuman_

Superhuman blasted through my earphones. I could tell I was dozing off. Suddenly the song changed.

_Every time I try to leave  
Somethin keeps pulling me back, me back tellin me I need you in my life.  
Every time I try to go  
Somethin keeps tellin me that, me that  
Everything gon be alright  
Every time I try to leave  
Something keeps pullin me back, me back  
Telling me I need u in my life  
It was meant to be  
You were meant for me  
So that means we gotta make it work_

That song made her think of two people, and one thing. Jeff, Phil, and the women's championship belt. _I could do this. Its only tomorrow. Before you know it, its going to be tomorrow…_ I thought before I dozed off.

"Ria!!" shouted Eve.

"What E?"

"Wake up! Were here! You've been sleeping for the past damn ten minutes with me trying to call your ass!"

"Sorry. It felt like 10 seconds of sleep I only had."

"It's okay. Let's go to the Days Inn Hotel."


	11. Mixed Emotions

**Hey everybody! Before I start, I just want to say thanks for the people who reviewed my stories…**

Wolfgirl77769, TithaHardyGirl, and awprncss4386.

**You guys are Awesome! Thx for reviewing! ;)**

**Next chapter you're about to read is called: **_**Mixed Emotions..**_

As I walked through the arena of _Smackdown,_ i felt sick. I had so many emotions going along with me. Worried, scared, confident, sad, and happy. _Don't worry Maria. You can do this. Kick Michelle's ass twice as hard! One for the championship, and two, for touching my, well EX boyfriend. _I thought.

"_Bitch!"_ Michelle shouted as she started to knock me unconscious. Then, _he came._

"Hey! Get off her!" shouted Cm Punk as he lifted me up. "Are you okay Ria?" he asked.

"A little." I said.

"Maybe perhaps a kiss will fix it?" he said.

"Sure!" I giggled as we _almost_ kissed.

"Hey! Um, was I about to disturb a beautiful moment?" said Eve.

"It's okay." I said as I blushed stepping away from Phil's untouched lips.

"Oh good. Because I heard someone screaming and…"

"Hey everyone!" said Jeff. "Brooks…" he mumbled.

"_**Maria! Your match is up next!" **_**shouted a crew member.**

"Well that's my cue!" I said to everyone. I gulped really nervous. Eve was the first to speak.

"Are you okay hun?"

"Nope." I gulped again.

"Aww. It's okay Ree. You can do it. _We_ as in all of us believe in you." Said Jeff.

"Yeah Ria. You're a great, tough, fighter. You can do this. I promise you'll win."

"Don't be so sure on that..." I said.

"Hey! Maria Kanellis! Don't think like that! Trust. You'll win."

"Hope so." I said.

"We know so." All of them said this at the same time.

"Wow. Did you guys like rehearse this or something?" I said as I giggled.

"Nope." They all said again.

"Okay? I feel better now. Much. I can do this." I said.

_Here she comes again…_

_Like good Medicine…_

_Every step she takes, my blood is flowing…_

"My cue!" I shouted waving off.

"Good luck!" They all said.

**Eve's POV**

"I really hope she wins…" as I said looking at the TV screen.

"Yeah." Said Jeff and Phil.

"That McFool should deserve whatever she gets by Maria. _My best friend Maria._ OMG! My best friend is going to be the NEW Divas champion!!!" I shouted in excitement.

"Woahhh." They both said.

**No One's POV**

_Your not enough for me…(no no)_

_Just another man in love with me…(Just another man)_

**Ding ding ding! "And the match has officially started!" shouted Jerry "The King" Lawler. The two beautiful divas had started. Maria, surprised, not as planned, was shoved into the turnbuckle. Maria quickly reversed it by putting a headlock on McCool. **_**Nuh uh. I am NOT losing. **_**Thought Maria. Then Maria took control. She did a one-handed cartwheel, into a headscissors takedown. Maria kicked Michelle as she was currently in pain. Then Michelle got control again. She pulled away and gave Maria a good corner foot choke. Michelle went for the pin but got only to could hardly breathe after that choke. Michelle grabbed her skulp and gave her a good suplex. Michelle again, went for the pin but got to two this time. Maria was able to recover as Michelle was complaining. She tried to pin Michelle while she was distracted, but it didn't work. Only up to a two count. Then Maria drop-kicked Michelle sending her to the floor. She quickly grabbed Michelle's hand and did a beautiful bulldog on her. Maria went for the pin.**

**1!**

**2!**

**3!...**

**Ding! Ding! Ding! "Here is your new winner **_**and, new Divas Champion! Maria!!!"**_

**Maria could hear cheers in the background. The crowd seemed to love her. **_**I did it! I did it! **_**She thought.**

_**Backstage (Maria's POV)**_

"OMG Maria! You did it!!" shouted Eve.

"Thanks! Eve!" I said as we hugged. Then, my phone rang.

"_Hello?...Omg…No…Your lying right?!.. OMG! I'll be right there! Bye!"_

"Maria what's wrong?!" said eve along with Jeff and Phil.

"It's my mom.. She's been in a car accident." I said still wearing the belt around my waist. "I have to go…" I said.

"Wait Ria!" Shouted Jeff. "No I'm going to ask Maria!" suddenly, I saw Jeff and Phil arguing about what there going to ask me.

"Guys! I don't have time!" I said running as they both followed me.

"_will you go out with me?"_ they both said at the same time.

Just then, I stopped _dead in my tracks. "What?!" I said._

"Will you go out with me Maria?" said Phil.

"Will you go out with me Ria?" Said Jeff as they both said it at the same time. I realized _today, I woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Meaning, I'm having a bad day._

"What?!" I reapeated again….

Ohhh! Cliffhanger! Who do you think she'll choose? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!

_**-Aliciaa.**_


	12. Seeing You Again

_**Thanks wolfgirl77769, TithaHardyGirl, MissFanfiction, and awprncss4386 for reviewing the last chapter! you guys are AWESOMER!! :-)**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Life is like a jigsaw puzzle, but you don't have the picture on the front of the box to know what it's supposed to look like. And you're not sure if you have all the pieces._

**Maria's POV**

I stood there for a moment. Shocked. Eve knew I needed help. So, by being a good friend, that's _exactly_ what she did. _A distraction._

"Maria! Your mom, remember!" Eve said.

"Oh yeah! Bye guys!" Eve gave me a wink and a _'you so owe me'_ face. I quickly drove off before anyone could stop me. Then, 40 minuets later, I arrived at the hospital they told me to arrive at.

"Can I help you?" asked the nurse.

"Yes. I'm here to see my mom, Mrs. Kanellis?!" I said worried.

"Yes. She's in room 306. And congratulations on winning the belt." Said the nurse seeing the belt on my shoulder.

"Thank you to both." I said rushing to room 306.

"She's in a coma…" My sister Janny said.

I broke down in tears. "It's my entire fault!! If I hadn't won this stupid belt, this wouldn't have happened!!!"

"No Maria. It isn't your fault. Don't think that. Look. Why don't you go back to your hotel room. Since you're sharing it with Jeff. Tell him what happened. Tell Vince even okay?" Said my sister.

"Fine." I said. "But. Call me when something happens…" I said.

"Okay. Bye. Have a good day. Well, try to." Said Janny as we both shared a hug and tears.

**Back at the hotel. (Maria's POV)**

"And she's in a coma…" I said crying on the phone.

"_Oh hunny. I'm so sorry. I wish I was there. But you know, training. Really. So not to push anything, what about Jeff and Phil??"_

"OMG Eve. What should I do?! I'm going nuts!!!"

"_Well here's what you can do…"_

Then I heard the door open. "Gotta go bye." I hung up before she had the time to respond. We were both there silently.

"Um is your mom okay?" he said. I could tell he was uncomfortable so I'll do him a favor.

"Um not really. I'm going out bye." I said grabbing my purse.

"Wait. I don't know if you're leaving because of me or going to drink to get the problem off your mind. But, I'm sorry. Really. And I'm not comfortable seeing you like this. So if you want, I have open arms." Said Jeff as he stuck out his arms In a hugging position. I quickly put down my purse and ran to his arms crying. Till' I cried myself to sleep laying of him while he too fell asleep. _Who am I going to choose?! Jeff? Or Phil?! _I thought.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - --

_**READ!!!**_

_**Okay chapter… sorry for the loonnnggg wait. I was thinkig of ideas. Just because Maria and Jeff were laying together, doesn't technically mean she's going to pick Jeff! (hehe) anyways, I'm back!!! Next chapter will be out soon. Promise. Oh yeah. Some of the parts go to my best friend Dana. She's helping me out with this story. She's the only one of my friends that know about my story. So I need your help. Help me choose by reviewing. Who do you want Maria to be with?? Jeff or Cm Punk??? Thanks for the patience and time you fan fic lovers!!! Well enough writing, and review to me because I DO need your help with the pairing. Thanksss. Bye everyone!**_

_**-alicia.**_


	13. WHAT!

_**HEY! I own nothing. Sorry for the long wait! Hopefully I didn't lose any readers! And this is after the draft. The whole story is under Maria's POV. Enjoy! :D**_

I walked down the Smackdown arena. I remembered about the draft. Cm Punk had gotten drafted to Smackdown. Great. Just great. My two favorite guys. Oh wonderful! Luckily, Melina got drafted too and she understands me so well. I went inside the women's locker room to get something's off my mind. On the bright side, I had the Diva's Championship Belt right on my shoulder. I walked into the restroom when I heard my phone ring. "Hello?" I said in a nice tone.

_Hey Sis! I miss ya!_

It was my sister. "Hey Janny! I miss you too! So what's up?"

_Good news…Mom's breathing again and she's back to normal but the doctors want to keep her over one more night just in case anything goes wrong…_

"OMG! That's great!"

_I know h— _Janny's voice was not silent, but Maria blocked her voice out when she heard Michelle's voice.

"What? Your not pregnant? That _is_ great! Lucky you! Now you won't have to be known as a slut! Oh wait, your already one!" Michelle laughed.

"Hey Janny, I'll have to call you back…" Maria hung up without hearing a response. "What's your problem Michelle?"

"My problem? My problem?! What's _your_ problem!?" she yelled.

"Wait. I know what your problem is! Your jealous that you don't have the Diva's Championship Belt!"

"HA! Oh please." Michelle lied. "I am not jealous. Of… _you!…_" She laughed and I raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You'll see today when we have our rematch…" And like that, she left. I sighed as someone came in the room.

"Hey hun."

"Oh, hey Eve. What's up?"

"You seem a little down." She said looking at me tilting her head.

"Well, yeah. I was happy. But then Michelle came—"

"Oh. That explains a lot." She and I giggled.

"Anyways, my mom's doing better!" I squealed.

"OMG that's cool! But why were you sad about that?" Eve asked confused.

"Well…I'm having my rematch today…" I let yet, another sigh pass my lips.

"Aw, hun. Your first defending match!" Eve squealed.

"OMG I know huh!?" I said excitedly.

"Soo…" Eve put on a mischievous grin.

"So…? Your starting to scare me Eve…" I said stepping back.

"Have you found out who you're going to choose? You know, Jeff, or Phil?" she asked.

"Yeah. I have. I know _exactly _who I'm going to pick…" I said.

**()**

_Your not enough for me. (No, no)_

_Just another man in love with me (Just another man)_

_Gotta open up your eyes and see…_

**Ding, ding, ding! This match is scheduled for a defender's match for the Divas Championship Rematch! Appearing first, the challenger, Michelle, McCool!**

"**Wow J.R. I'm really excited and happy. Maria's first time to defend her belt! Let's see what happens!" said Michael Cole.**

_Here she comes again_

_Like good medicine…_

**And her opponent, she is the WWE Divas' Champion…MARIA! **Michelle growled at the Divas Champion and Maria in the same sentence. _Oh just wait Maria. You're not going to expect this coming…_

**And Our Guest Referee, Natalya!!!! **_Holy shit. _Was all that went to Maria's mind. Maria and Natalya have hated each other forever and they've had plenty of feuds. On the other hand, Michelle and Natalya, were great friends.

**The match started off with Maria and Michelle. Maria was winning in the lead as she did a head scissors takedown. Then, a hurracarana. From there, Maria was doing great. But from help from Natalya, Michelle took the lead. Michelle put Maria in a tap-out position. Maria reached for the ropes and grabbed them. But Natalya wasn't counting. A round of 'Boos' filled the stadium and rounds of claps for Maria to reverse the move filled Maria's ears. **_**I can do this. **_**Maria thought. She grabbed Michelle and did her beautiful bulldog. Then she got on the top rope, and jumped on Michelle. Maria went for the pin. 1…2…3…4..5..6 seconds had passed by with Maria holding Michelle's foot and leg but Natalya still didn't count. The 'boos' came back. Maria let go of Michelle's foot and complained. "What the hell Natalya! This is my mat—" Maria didn't get to finish her line because out of nowhere, Michelle pulled Maria's legs and held them both for the pin.**

**1…**

**2…**

**3…! **_Your not enough for me (no no!)_

**And here is your winner, and **_**New**_** diva's champion, MICHELLE MCCOOL! **Maria was outraged. Natalya blew a kiss, as Maria's move, and left the ring with Michelle.

_**X0xox0**_

**Well, there ya have it! Read and Review please!**


	14. I Love You Both!

It was 3:30 A.m. There was multiple banging's on Eve's hotel door. _What the hell does someone want at three thirty in the morning?!?! _Eve thought. She tried to fall asleep with the banging's by ignoring them. But obviously, it wasn't working. She groaned. "Okay, whoever it is, you have three minuets to live before I kill you for messing up my beauty sleep!" She shouted. Then she finally opened the door. "Maria?"

"OHMYGOSHEVEICAN'TDOTHIS!IMEAN,ITSTOOHARDANDIDON'TKNOWHOWTOTELLHIM!" Maria shouted.

"Well, good morning to you too…" Eve snickered.

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"Oh. Well I couldn't hear yah. Can you like, Say it again?" Eve asked.

Maria rolled her eyes. "I said, OHMYGOSHEVEICAN'TDOTHIS!IMEAN,ITSTOOHARDANDIDON'TKNOWHOWTOTELLHIM!"

Eve stumbled back. "Huh? Could you maybe talk a little slower? Maybe?"

"Okay…" Maria looked around then closed Eve's hotel door. She said in a whisper, "I don't know how to tell him…"

"Okay, just go to his hotel room…"

"EVE!"

"What?"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?! I DON'T WANT TO DISTURB HIM! HE MIGHT BE ASLEEP OR HALF ASLEEP! THAT'S RUDE!" Maria practically shouted.

"Oh yeah so you decide to disturb me huh? The half asleep Eve." Eve said sarcastically.

"PLEASE EVE! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down… Just breathe, and go to his hotel room. I'm sure you'll make his day…"

"OMG! YOUR GENIUS!"

Eve snickered. "I know."

Maria turned to her snickered friend. "If you knew, you would've known I was just saying that for dramatic affect…" Maria smirked.

"Bitch…" Eve mumbled but was joking.

"Well, I'm off to his hotel room!" Maria shouted!

Eve practically shoved the bubbly, nervous diva in the hallway. "Go get her girl!" Then she slammed the door in Maria's face and talked to herself saying, "Finally, I can go to sleep…" she walked to her bed, then got up and walked back to the door about to open it until, "Nah, I'll apologize to Ria tomorrow…" then she yawned and fell back to sleep.. "Night, night Evey…"

Outside.

"Wow. That girl needs to stop talking to herself…" Maria giggled and walked down the hallway only to meet his door. "Well, here it goes Ria…" She knocked on the door only to meet a woman's gaze. _Kelly Kelly. Half naked._

"Um yes Maria…Would you like me to get Phil for you?" Kelly said innocently.

"Are you having fun with him?" Maria said angrily.

"Yes. Very…" Kelly laughed. Just then, Phil stood by the door. And he talked. "Ria…"

Tears formed Maria's eyes. "DON'T RIA ME!!" she yelled not knowing Jeff had opened his door hearing the conversation.

He tried to touch her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME EITHER!" She shouted. "AND TO THINK I WAS GOING TO PICK YOU, NOT JEFF! YOU, YOU, JERK!" She took the courage to slam Phil's own door into his face, then she caught her eyes at Jeff. She ran towards him and hugged him. He pulled away angrily. "Jeff, what's wrong?" she asked. "I need you! I just got heartbroken!"

"NO MARIA. You _DON'T _need me. You never did. Just because Punk's taken, doesn't mean you have to run to me! I knew this was going to happen to me. _AGAIN!" _He let out a frustrated scream and sigh, and slammed the door right in Maria's face. Maria had to get out of there. She no one or anywhere to turn to. She ran back to her hotel room, grabbed her car keys, and headed out the door into her blue Honda. She drove off. Not knowing where to go. All she knew was that she needed to be away from everything. Not knowing where she was heading off to, she let a tear run down her cheek, and knew what she had to do.


	15. Drama King

A very perky, happy, excited Eve entered the _Smackdowns! _Divas' Locker room looking for a Maria who hadn't picked up her phone, or contacted Eve in an hour. Impossible. _She has to be here somewhere_. Eve thought. She growled when she saw Michelle with the belt on her shoulder like it was super-glued on her. Eve knocked on Jeff's door a couple of times. Only to be opened by a mad, tired, Hardy. And a concerned Latina at the door. "Hey Jeff!" She smiled.

"Hi Eve." Jeff put on his fake smile thinking she probably found out about the fight since Maria had no one to turn to.

"Have you seen Maria?"

Jeff's smile dropped when he heard the subject of Maria. "No, not since last night and I don't attend too…" He replied coldly. "She's probably looking for a guy!"

Eve brought a grin to her face. Intending the wrong idea. She got on top of Jeff's locker room couch.

"Um, what are you doing?..."

"Ohhhh! Somebody's JEALOUS! You found out about _THEM!!_" She smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "You bet I did. I got a front row seat…"

Eve finally wiped the smirk off her face. "Huh?"

"Eve, take a seat and let me tell you about my night…"

**Somewhere Else In The Arena…**

"Ria!!!" Cm Punk shouted for the fifty millionth time. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WE NEED TO TALK!"

**Back With Jeff and Eve**

"Hooooolllllyyyyy ssshhhiiiiiit…" Was all Eve said, and had to say. She couldn't believe about the fight, about Kelly and Punk, about EVERYTHING.

Just then, Phil came bursting through the door. "Where's Maria?!"

"That's who we're…" Eve corrected her statement. _"I'm _looking for…"

Just then, Theodore Long came inside the locker room. "Yo! Yo! Yo!" Teddy shouted at all of them.

"Hi Teddy…" Everyone replied back.

"All I've been hearing my playa's is about Maria! She called me and said she'll be on a vacation! She said she didn't know when she'd be back…" Was the last thing Teddy said before leaving.

"WHAT!?" They all said at the same time.

"SEE! THIS WOULDN'T HAVE STARTED IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU AND KELLY!!!" Jeff pointed out.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO YELLED AT HER!" Phil bit back.

"You guys!!!" Eve shouted. "IT's BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS'!!!"

Jeff thought for a moment. "Eh, I don't care about Ria anymore. All she's made me is a life_. A life of hell!" _And with that, Jeff walked out the door.

Phil thought too, and Eve saw it. "Punk, please…" she tried desperately. He ignored her and walked straight out the door. "Drama King…"

**=========&=========**

_**Hey guys… I'm sorry if it isn't that good. Oh yeah, and thanks to, **__**Britnayye10124, **_

_**awprncss4386**__**, **__**TithaHardyGirl**__**, and Miss(Dot)FanFiction for reviewing… it means so much! Considering I bearly found out that my brother got into car accident and he's in a hospital with Some Memory Loss. So, I need something to take my mind off of it. So I chose writing. So yeah, I'm really depressed. But wanna know what will cheer me up a little? REVIEWS! LOL. So yeh. I'm already going to leave to visit my brother so I'm bringing some paper to write my next chapter! :/**_


	16. Divas So Called Tag team Match

Um, okay.. Lets see… I'm very happy for the reviews! Did I tell you that your awesome? :) Oh yeah, by the way, **BOLD **Is what's going on in the match. Or a certain place. I tried my best! I just watched the match with Maria vs Natalya and I saw that Maryse beat Maria up then Michelle saved Maria. So some of the credits go to youtube… So, I hope you enjoy it! (Oh yeah, and IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO DO A ONE-SHOT, PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW. ANY PAIRING WILL BE FINE.) :) Enjoy!

_**2 Weeks Later**_

Eve sighed desperately. It was no use to go to her home. So she just had to see what was waiting for her. She had a match next. Eve vs. Natalya for the number one contenders title match. It was a _no disqualification _match. Natalya made it that way and Eve knew why. Because the WWE Roster found out she was just 'taking a break.' Melina walked into the locker room to see a sad, lonely Eve there.

"No luck huh?" Melina sighed taking a seat next to Eve.

"Nope… I mean, it's just, I really miss her and it's no fun without her. Ya know what I mean?" she saw Melina nod confusingly. "I mean that she'll l--."

"Light up any room she walks in…" Melina finished her sentence. "Listen Eve. I miss her too girly. We go out every Friday. And now, no more…" She sighed.

"I just wish I could've said goodbye at least…" Eve said as Natalya walked in the room.

"Aww, someone misses Maria! Man, Maria's such a quitter. I mean life, is life!" Natalya smirked.

"SHUT UP!!!!" They both said angrily.

"Psh. You won't be saying that when I kick your ass…" Natalya still had that smirk. "And of course, some help from my good friend Michelle…" and Natalya left the room.

"Don't worry Kiddo… I'll go to save ya…" Melina shared a quick hug with Eve.

_Take me awaaayy! (Take me away!)_

_A secret pplllaaccee! (A secret place!)_

_A sweet escape!! (A sweet escape!)_

Melina's ringtone played, "Pocket Full Of Sunshine" By Natasha Beddingfield. She smiled as soon as she saw the caller. "Um Eve, I'm going to take this outside…" Seeing Eve nod, she walked outside. "Hello?"

_Hey._

"OMG! Hey! Are you okay babe??!"

_Yeah Melina. I'm fine. Gosh. *Sighs in the phone* I miss you…_

"Me too…" Melina laughed. "I can't believe you didn't say bye to me! Your last visit on Smackdown, and no bye? That's nice… What about Raw? How was your visit??"

_Good. I got to see everyone… So you aren't going to tell anyone about my surprise right?_

"I totally will! Just Kidding… Anyway, hope to see ya soon. I love you…"

_I Love you too… Bye… *Hangs up*_

Melina walked back inside happily.

"What's up with you??" Eve asked.

"Soooommeethhiiinnng!!!!" Melina sighed happily. "Well, bye! Oh yeah, everyone's going to the club today! Including the person I was talking on the phone with!"

"Um, okay??"

**Elsewhere.**

Maria sighed happily. Two weeks, she hasn't come back. She of course, didn't feel proud of leaving, but she had to. The thing she was worried about was her friends…

_I will sit right here and bide my time  
As long as it takes to get what's rightfully mine_

And I won't be denied  
Cuz all I've got left is my pride  
And I will rise up

Smackdowns! Theme played on Maria's television… They were in Chicago this week. Then she did it…

**Eve's Match**

**Eve theme song, "She ****looks good to me" Blasted into the speakers after Matt's match with Jeff. Of course, that was just a storyline so Eve had no disrespect for Matt.**

**Ding****, ding, ding! This match is a no-disqualification match for the number one contenders match! Approaching first, the challenger, EEEEVVVVEE!!!**

"**Wow J.R.! It's Eve!" Michael Cole said.**

"**I know Cole! God! I'm trying to eat my Subway Sandwich here! By the way Michael, didn't you notice Maria hasn't been around here lately??" J.R. asked.**

"**No…"**

**Then, "Yeah Baby" played. Natalya came out to the ring.**

"**And her opponent, NNNAAAAATTTTAAALLLYYYA!"**

**The two started off the match. Eve got Natalya into a headlock. Punch after punch, after punch. Eve was loosening strength from the third-generation superstar. Eve did a hurricarana then she grabbed her arm and twisted it. Eve was in the lead, doing very good. **_**This is for you Ria. **_**Eve thought. **Backstage, Matt, Jeff, Phil, Melina (With a smile on her face), and Candice watched the match. **Eve tookout Natalya out of the ring. She started to beat her up. Natalya got up as soon as Eve was going to slam Natalya into the steel steps, which caused Eve to screech in pain. Natalya started top beat Eve up. Eve got back up a little, and drop-kicked Natalya outside thee ring. Just then, Michelle's theme song, "Not Enough For Me" played and Michelle came running and started to beat up on Eve. **_**Melina, where are you?!? **_**Eve thought. "Boos' filled the air as Eve was getting beat up. **_**Someone help me…**_** "WOOOOOO!!!" filled the arena as the crowd stood up to their feet, not only to see a hero but it was…"Oh my god J.R.! THAT'S MARIA!!!!" That's right. Maria raced down the ramp and started to beat up Michelle and Natalya. Michelle and Natalya ran outside the ring. "With Legs Like That" Suddenly popped out. "Ria! You're here!" Maria heard Eve try to talk. "Shhh.. Let's take you to the Emergency Room…" They walked out the ring slapping fans hands.**

**Backstage**

Maria was waiting in the Emergency room. Everyone was still shocked by Maria's return. "Are you sure your back's okay Evey?"

"Yes! OMG Ria! I'm just glad you're here!" She hugged Maria only to feel pain. "Okay… Bad idea…"

Maria giggled. "Very bad."

"RIA!" Melina screamed! "Hi!"

"Hi!"

"It was nice talking to you on the phone, but it's even better talking to you in person!!!" Melina shouted.

"I know!"

"Wait. You talked to Maria on the phone Mel and you didn't tell me?!?!" Eve said.

"It was supposed to be a surprise… Plus, Maria told me not to!" Melina said.

_**FlashBack**_

_Take me awaaayy! (Take me away!)_

_A secret pplllaaccee! (A secret place!)_

_A sweet escape!! (A sweet escape!)_

_Melina's ringtone played, "Pocket Full Of Sunshine" By Natasha Beddingfield. She smiled as soon as she saw the caller. "Um Eve, I'm going to take this outside…" Seeing Eve nod, she walked outside. "Hello?"_

_Hey._

"_OMG! Hey! Are you okay babe??!"_

_Yeah Melina. I'm fine. Gosh. *Sighs in the phone* I miss you…_

"_Me too…" Melina laughed. "I can't believe you didn't say bye to me! Your last visit on Smackdown, and no bye? That's nice… What about Raw? How was your visit??"_

_Good. I got to see everyone… So you aren't going to tell anyone about my surprise right?_

"_I totally will! Just Kidding… Anyway, hope to see ya soon. I love you…"_

_I Love you too… Bye… *Hangs up*_

_**Flashback Over**_

"BITCH!" Eve shouted.

"So Doctor, can Eve wrestle?" Maria asked.

"Not until about a couple of hm… let's say, two weeks or so? Yes. Two weeks come back to me…" The Doctor said.

"Will do. Thanks Doc." Melina said. Outside, there were three guys. Two of them, for Maria.

"Hey Maria, can we talk?" They both asked at the same time.

**AN: So there ya have it! Maria's baaacck! Hm, I wonder what they gotta say to Ria… I should know! I'm the one writing this! :P LoL!**

_Coming In The Next Chapter:_

_The Guys' Talk to her. About what though? And how's their clubbing, going to go? Well, you know who Melina was talking on the phone with now… So, what's next for the three of them?_


	17. Those Three Words

**AN: Hi Everyone! Just to let you know, I appreciated the reviews. In this chapter, there will be some EvexMatt. Enjoy! :) And review!**

"Uhmm… Sure…" Maria choked out desperately. They followed her to a hallway. Jeff gave some alone time to Phil and Maria… "So…" she said.

"Listen Ria, I don't blame you if you don't want to ever talk to me. I was very, very stupid and—"Phil started before getting interrupted.

Maria giggled. "Very, very stupid…"

He playfully rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I just wanna say I'm sorry. It was a one night stand and it'll never happen again. And I've realized I want to put all relationships aside. I just want to be a wrestler and nothing more. Is that cool with you?"

Maria beamed up. Just what she needed. "Cool? Phil, you've made a good decision…I'm hoping we can still be friends??"

"Of course!" He gladly accepted. "So um, see ya later I guess?"

"Um, yeah… I guess…" Maria didn't know how to respond. She just stuck out her right ahand for Cm Punk to shake which he did. "Bye…"

"Bye…" he said before leaving then making his way to Jeff. "She's all yours…" he whispered as Phil walked out the door and Jeff walking to Maria.

"Hey." He called out making her pay attention from her Nintendo DS to Jeff. She looked up and shrugged. "Listen Maria, I know your mad but—"

"MAD?! I'm not mad Jeff…"

"You aren't?"

"NO."

"Okay good. I was staring to think—"

"I was just worried…" She interrupted. "That's why I left…"

"Excuse me?" he said looking at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"The truth is Jeff, I miss you and I could never be mad at you… I left because I didn't know if I could ever be your friend again. But now that I got your attention…" She trailed off.

"Ria, I couldn't ever live without talking to you…" He shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder how empty my life would feel without you." Maria was touched by Jeff's words. "and, I…I love you Maria. You don't know how much you mean to me… I can't live without you. I know this sounds cheesy but, you are my love to my er. I love everything that you do—"

"Jeff…" she whispered.

"Wait. I love the way you blow kisses to your fans, I love the way—"

"JEFF…"

"I love the way you do your beautiful bulldog, and most importantly, _I love you_. And everything about you." _Those three words._ Those three beautiful words that meant so much to everyone espaicially Maria, _I love you…_He stopped for a moment her face looking like she wanted to say something back. "_Now,_ you may talk…" he said. Maria just nodded stepping closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Wait Maria, we're in a hallw—" Jeff was cut off by her glossed lips pressing against his. To her surprise, he deepened the kiss. He folded his arms around her tiny waist. She got her legs and wrapped them around Jeff. Maria pulled back for a breath of air and to talk.

"You know Hardy boy, you talk wwwaayy too much…" She said giggling.

He snickered. "C'mon, Let's go to the hotel…"

"Yeah… Let's go to the hotel to…" She was saying seductively, and sexy. "WATCH WHITE CHICKS!" She shouted as she pulled his arm and he groaned. About a fifteen minute drive, they walked into Maria's hotel room. No Eve. Maria just remembered that she was spending the night at Matt and Jeff's hotel. They turned on the movie, laughed a little, until they fell asleep in each others' arms…

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Eve had set her phone alarm to five thirty in the morning. Luckily, the alarm didn't wake Matt up. But Matt wasn't going to be lucky soon… eve got up, and changed into her jogging pants that were pink, and she put her hair in a bun, with 'the Hardy Boyz' tee shirt on. She turned and sniggered to her boyfriend. "Wake up sexy!!!" She said throwing a pillow at her boyfriend, Matt. He groaned. She heard a 'why' from him. "Because! Since you're my boyfriend, I say, your going jogging with me! So get your lazy butt up, and get ready!!"

"FFFFiiiiiinnnneee…" Matt whined, but still didn't get out of bed. Ten minutes passed with Eve in the restroom thinking Matt was already, ready. To her surprise, Matt was sleeping.

"Okay Matt, we'll do this the hard way…" She walked into the kitchen, and got a mop-bucket, and then she filled it with water and walked back over to Matt……

"AHHHH!!!" Matt screamed. "what the hell?"

Eve just smirked. "Never underestimate us _women_… We are strong… Oh yeah, and hurry up because I'm going to do my hair…"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" Matt asked like she was crazy. Now, he was wide awake.

"Yes. It's time for you, to get a watch…" Eve smirked. "Now get ready…!" He moaned and got up and dragged himself to his travel bag filled with clothes.

Ten minuets passed already and Eve was done. She heard the radio on and decided to eavesdrop.

_Everything she does is like me!_

_Trying to talk like me!_

_Trying to walk like me!_

_Trying to get all of the boys in this club like me!!_

She giggled as she heard Matt sing it… "Wow Matty, I've never seen that side of you before…" she laughed

"HEY! No eavesdropping! And I'm doing the top-ten countdown! This is number one! Now all I need to do is call the radio station and be the tenth caller, and we win free tickets to watch WWE RAW LIVE!!" Matt shouted.

"Um Matt, don't you know that we can see Raw anytime?? Besides I—" She was cut off by Matt's voice.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! IT'S RINGING! HELLO? YES? OMG REALLY!!!? THANKS!" He hung up the phone and turned to Eve. "I WON!" He screamed.

"MATT! YOU RUINED SOME OTHER LITTLE KIDS DREAM! HE PROBABLY WANTED THOSE TICKETS! WHAT'S THEIR NUMBER MATT?" She smiled evily.

"Umm, (555) 555-3456.. Why?" he asked.

"You'll see… Yes hello? Um the caller was an under aged user and I'm his mother. We cannot go… Okay. Thank you! I hope another kid will get his dream! Bye!" Eve smirked.

"What was that for?!" He asked.

"Gosh Matt. Don't worry… I'll take you to Raw today… Now let's go jogging. And don't forget about the club!!!"

He sighed in defense.. "Okay, okay, I'm coming woman…"

"Well it took you long enough!"

**X-X-X-X-X**

**Well there ya have it! Next chapter coming out soon! PLEASE REVIEW!! :) THANKX TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIED THE LAST CHAPTER. See ya next time! (God Eve is funny) ;) Oh yeah, question: Will Maria return Jeff's words? Well, I think you guys know the answer… XD. (OH YEAH, AND IF ANYONE WANTS A ONE-SHOT, ASK ME.)**


	18. Maria's Happily Ever After END

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

Maria and Eve were at their hotel room getting ready to go to the club. Eve had black leggings and really short, jean shorts, black slip-on flats, her hair was curled, and she had a black sequin shirt on. Maria was wearing pink skinny-jeans, pink converse, her hair was down; but the front was curled, she had a pink headband on, a pink bracelet, a pink necklace, a long light pink shirt that was just above the knees, and a pink matching Gucci purse to go with it. And with that, they both left to the 'Hardy Boys' Room.

_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

Both of the Hardy's jaw dropped. "Hi girls…" Matt started. "Are you ready to go??" He asked.

"Yep." They both said in unison.

"Okay. Let's go then…" Matt said. Matt held hands with Eve as Jeff snickered Maria and grabbed her and put an arm around her.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

They drove in the car for about twenty minuets till' they reached a club. They walked in the club and Matt and Eve started to dance to _'Hero, Heroine'. _By_ Boys Like Girls_.

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

Maria just sighed and looked over at Jeff seeing him drink his first shot. He caught a glance of her and walked over to Maria. "Hey…" he said.

"Hi." She didn't want to talk. All she wanted to do is dance and Jeff wasn't giving that to her.

He saw her eyes glued to Eve and Matt who were dancing. Matt had his arms on her waist and Eve had her arms on his shoulders keeping about a three feet distance away. He finally figured out why Maria was so sad. "Wanna dance?" he asked. Her face beamed up.

"Boy, do I!!!" she said as she looked him in the eyes.

He laughed at her silliness and grabbed her hand and made their way to the dance floor.

_You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

He snaked her and wrapped an arm around her waist and she did the same to his shoulders. They were closer than a magazine put in the middle of them. "This is my favourite song!" Maria shouted.

"I like it…" He whispered as they stood there for a while.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

About an hour of dancing, they finally stopped and decided to go home with Eve and Matt.

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

Once they entered Jeff and Matt's hotel room, they sat down on the couch to watch _John Tucker Must Die. _They laughed at most of the parts especially the 'Hasta La Vista Muther…' part. "I'm tiiiirrreeedddd…" Eve whined.

"C'mon, I'll take you home. Ria is it okay if I sleep on your bed?" Matt asked.

"Nope. It's no problem at all… Bye!" Maria shouted.

"Bye!" Jeff said.

"Buh, bye!" Matt said.

"Hasta La Vista Muther F—" Eve tried to say until the door shut closed. Maria and Jeff heard Matt say, 'Eve! What did I tell you about rehearsing lines from movies?!' Maria giggled and Jeff laughed. They looked into each others eyes for about a good couple of five minuets which seemed like hours. Maria was the first to talk.

"Jeff?" she asked still looking into his eyes.

"Yeah?" He replied looking at her beautiful green eyes also.

"I love you too…" She whispered. He carried her to the bed in bridal style and gently let her down.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

"Positive." She said.

All he did was nod and started to kiss her neck. She giggled as he did so. He unzipped his pants and threw them off. They started roaming that little place called, 'Fantasy Land'.

"I… Love……You…" He said between mumbles and kisses and moans.

"I…Love……You…Too…"

**THE END!**

**AN: PHEW! Finally done! Please excuse me on the end. I'm not an expert on writing love scenes escpacially like that. I hoped you like it! I just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed! It means so much! I'm really excited and can't wait to write more stories! So be sure to check those out also! Maybe in the future, I will write more Jeff and Maria, or Matt and Eve, or anyone else… Thanks for reading this story! Tell me if you liked it! Okay? See you in the future! Oh yeah, and speaking of the future, I will have a poll posted on my page for my new story! VOTE PLEASE! AND REVIEW! Buh, bye!**


End file.
